El Perdedor
by ChikaGrissom
Summary: Grissom se lamente sobre todo lo ocurrido con Sara en los últimos años. Para leer más fics de otros escritores, entra en http://server4./index2.php?mforum mafiagsr


EL PERDEDOR

**EL PERDEDOR.**

_Hay un dicho…_

"_No se sabe lo que se tiene  
hasta que se pierde…"_

_Es verdad…_

Grissom recorría los pasillos del laboratorio con la mirada vacía, perdida en algún punto que no llegaba a ser fijo… Su destino, su propio despacho, parecía estar a miles de kilómetros. Parecía que el mundo se había vuelto en su contra, que lo habían abandonado a su suerte.

_Te vi llorar… viviste en la monotonía._

_Y te escuchaba hablar… Pero era él quien te entendía…_

_Y me robó ese tesoro de duende y ahora comprendo el valor…_

_Que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos, en cambio siento rencor…_

Cuando por fin llegó a su despacho, cerró la puerta con llave y se tumbó pesadamente en el sofá. Recordó cuántas veces había llorado Sara por su culpa. Cuántas veces la había hecho sufrir sin proponérselo. Cómo, sin quererlo, la envió a los brazos de otro. Recordó aquellos momentos antes que Sara desapareciese de su vida.

Sara hacía ya dos años que se había casado con Hank. Hacía uno que ya no trabajaba mano con mano con Grissom. El trabajo no le permitía pasar tiempo con su hija Nicole, de apenas 4 meses. En cuanto supo que estaba embarazada preparó su carta de dimisión y se la entregó a Grissom. No quería llevarse ningún disgusto o poner en peligro su vida y la de su bebé.

¿Qué es esto?

Me voy Grissom. Estoy embarazada de mes y medio y no quiero ponerme en ningún tipo de riesgo. Quiero tener este bebé y cuidarlo lejos de los odios, los asesinatos… No quiero estar relacionada más con este mundo.

Grissom sintió como una puñalada atravesaba su corazón de parte a parte. Si cuando se enteró que Sara se casaba con Hank se le destrozó el corazón, ahora ya ni siquiera tenía. Pensaba que podría ser el padre de aquel bebé en vez de que tuviese que tener a ese inútil por padre. Pensó que verdaderamente Sara le pertenecía, no como propiedad, sino en un contexto simbólico, al estar enamorada de él.

_Ay, ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto  
por tener lo que fue mío, aunque el culpable he sido yo._

_Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,  
lamentando mi pérdida en la batalla por tu amor…_

Si no hubiese sido tan estúpido de ocultar sus sentimientos por ella… Si no hubiese dejado que su inexperiencia en el terreno amoroso lo atormentase tanto, ahora sería feliz. Tendría una vida plena… Sin en cambio, ella se cansó de esperarlo y decidió vivir su vida.

Grissom se levantó angustiado del sofá… Aquellas escenas pasaban por su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Quizás aquello se lo merecía, por cobarde. Aquel era su castigo por no haber tenido el suficiente valor de ser un hombre de verdad y admitir las pruebas que te pone la vida.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho cruzándose con Catherine.

Eh… ¿estás bien?

No, Cath… Me voy a casa… Me vinieron mis migrañas anuales…

Ya… Eso mismo te pasó ayer, y antes de ayer…

En serio, no me encuentro bien… Encárgate tú, por favor…

Dejó a Catherine en shock en medio del pasillo… Ésta observó como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por no salir y hacer ver que estaba demasiado vulnerable. Sintió la pesadez y la tristeza que tenía su amigo encima. Y sabía que aquello estaba relacionado con Sara, ya que desde que ella anunció al equipo que se casaba, Grissom actuaba de forma muy extraña con ella y con todos.

_Recálcale que no duermo de noche  
imaginando que en el sexo él te devora con pasión. _

_Me falta valentía para admitirle  
que a tu lado fui un chiquillo y su hombría superó. _

Grissom llegó a su casa. A su triste y solitaria casa. Aquella que le hubiese gustado vender para comprar otra lejos de Las Vegas para compartir con ella. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua cayese sobre él mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Pensó en ella como mujer, como tantas veces había necesitado su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Como tantas otras había necesitado sentirse dentro de ella para complementarse el uno al otro. Pensó en las veces que Hank había podido disfrutar del cuerpo de Sara y se maldijo por ser un idiota.

El agua dejó de correr en la ducha, pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control de sus ya hinchados y colorados ojos. Aquella mirada perfecta, penetrante y magnífica había dejado de tener ese brillo especial, ese cautiverio. Siempre pensó que Sara lo esperaría hasta que él dejase de ser tan cobarde… Hasta que decidiese mostrar sus sentimientos. ¿Era obvio no? Cuando estás enamorado de una persona, no te casas con otra…

_Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo  
envidioso, egoísta, impulsivo sin control… _

_Por creer que yo era el único_

_que tú amarías, qué estúpido…_

_Fulano con el premio…Y yo el perdedor…_

En un acto de ira, aún empapado por la reciente ducha, dejó que ésta saliese de su interior destrozando todo aquello que estuviese en su camino. Fue hacia la cocina para buscar una botella de whisky en la que ahogar su sufrimiento y frenó en seco al encontrar en su nevera aquella foto de Sara junto a él con el Golden Gate de fondo.

- Aquel año fue el mejor de mi vida… Aquel año te conocí… - sollozaba con la foto en la mano. – ¡Debí hacerte mía en aquel mismo instante en el que me invitaste a tomar un café!

_Lo vi llegar… Y no pensé que importaría  
y te empezaba a conquistar,  
convirtiéndote en mi enemiga…_

_Y me robó ese tesoro de duende y ahora comprendo el valor…_

_Que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos, en cambio siento rencor…_

Al tumbarse en la cama, con la botella de whisky en la mano sin tener necesidad de utilizar un vaso, recordó cómo Sara conoció a Hank. Fue en un caso de una violación con intento de asesinato incluido. Ella quiso acompañar a la víctima en la ambulancia. Grissom fue el único que se dio cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba a su compañera de trabajo. Lamentablemente, en aquel instante, Grissom sólo definía a Sara como su compañera. Aunque él la quería muchísimo más que para trabajar con él. La necesitaba… Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Ya te vas?

Sí… He qued… He decidido irme a casa, estoy demasiado cansada…

Está bien, descansa…

Realmente creyó aquella explicación hasta que Nick gritó con sorna antes de entrar a los vestuarios un "Dale duro a ese paramédico esta noche, Sara!!" Entonces supo que había otro hombre en su vida. Otro hombre que no era él. Y sintió celos. Odio hacia ese tipo, el cual ya sabía quién era.

_Ay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto  
por tener lo que fue mío, aunque el culpable he sido yo…  
Que hoy lo considero un enemigo  
lamentando mi pérdida en la batalla por tu amor…  
Recálcale que no duermo de noche  
imaginando que en el sexo él te devora con pasión_

_Me falta madurez para admitirle  
que a tu lado fui un chiquillo y su hombría superó._

_Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo  
envidioso, egoísta, impulsivo sin control…_

_Por creer que yo era el único_

_Que tú amarías, qué estúpido…  
Fulano con el premio… Y yo el perdedor…_

Un sudor frío recorría el cuerpo de Grissom pese a estar en pleno invierno. Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo…

Tranquilo… Aquello hace dos años que pasó… Hank rompió con Sara porque tenía otra novia, ¿recuerdas? Debes hacer algo… Tienes que hacer algo… ¿Serás capaz?

Se puso unos jeans, una camisa negra y subió a su coche. Miró su espejo retrovisor y vio aquella mariposa azul que le regaló Sara por su cumpleaños. Sonrió. Arrancó y se dirigió a casa de Sara.

Al llegar sintió pavor… ¿Por qué había seguido ese impulso? Volvió a mirar la mariposa… "porque la quiero… por eso he seguido mi impulso"

Bajó del coche y subió hasta el apartamento de Sara. Dudó en llamar pero escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y supo que estaba despierta. Tocó dos veces con los nudillos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sara, que estaba desvelada y se había puesto a limpiar la nevera, se asustó al oír la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y encontró a su superior en la puerta…

"¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?"

Abrió con temor y vio a Grissom con una enorme sonrisa.

Hola…

Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quería hablar contigo… ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro…

Sara se echó a un lado para dejar paso a su supervisor.

Te ofrecería algo, pero como no podía dormir me puse a limpiar la nevera… - dijo con un tono avergonzado.

Tranquila…

Tú dirás. – se dejó caer en el sofá.

Verás… Sara… No puedo más… He tratado por todos los medios intentar ocultar lo que siento por ti pero… - respiró hondo – Sara, te quiero… Te quiero desde que conseguiste captar mi atención sentada en aquella última fila en la universidad apuntando como loca todo lo que yo decía.

Grissom…

Déjame acabar Sara… Hoy tuve un sueño extrañísimo… Y me desperté angustiado. Me hubiese encantado tenerte al otro lado de la cama para que me abrazases y me dijeses que no pasaba nada, que estabas ahí conmigo…

Sara se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras… No quería decírselo pero verlo tan vulnerable, tan accesible y tan asustado había hecho que se enamorase más de él, si eso podía llegar a ser posible.

Tranquilo Gil… - se había quedado sin palabras. – yo siempre estoy ahí para ti y lo sabes. – sonrió.

Grissom se sintió aliviado al ver que la sonrisa de Sara iba dirigida, única y exclusivamente a él.

Siento haberte hecho tanto daño. Nunca fue mi intención. No quiero que sufras más… Quiero que esa sonrisa esté permanente en tu cara.

Sara volvió a sonreír con más énfasis. Aquel hombre podía ser tan adorable… Se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para acercarle hacia ella para poder besar aquellos labios que tanto ansió besar.


End file.
